extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Prussians
General Information Romuva (until 1252) Catholic (since 1252) |culture = Old Prussian (Baltic)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 600) Eastern (since 600) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 400) Tribal Despotism (400-1252) Feudal Monarchy (since 1252) |rank = Duchy|capital = Kunnegsgarbs (41)|tag = PRS|development = Start: 15}}For the Germanic kingdom, see Prussia. The are a Romuva Old Prussian barbarian tribe located in the West and East Prussia areas, Baltic region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the barbarians border fellow Romuva countries ( west), Germanic countries ( south), uncolonized native land northeast, waters of the Vistula Lagoon west and the waters of the Eastern Baltic Sea (Baltic Sea area and region) northwest. The barbaric tribe will reform into a despotic tribe in 400. The will be replaced by the Catholic in 1224, and will never appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline. The tribe will reform the government again this time to a feudal monarchy in 1252, and will change the state religion from Romuva to Catholic in the same year. The country will keep its cores till 1300. Bug: The country is a despotic tribe when its supposed to be a barbarian tribe. See also: Vandals, Goths, Pomerania, Teutonic Order, Livonian Order, Prussia, Latgalia, Lithuania, Livonia, Curonia History The''' ' '''Prussians' also known as Old Prussia, is a Baltic tribe that is playable from February 1st, 2 to 1252. The Old Prussians were Germanized after the successful crusade led by the Teutonic Order, thus creating what would later be known as the German Kingdom of Prussia. Even after 1252 when Old Prussia ceases to exist, they can still be released in the province of Kurland until 1850, the year when the last Old Prussian province is assimilated. Decisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 400) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 600) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Events From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Strategy Roman-Parthian War The Prussians starts off in a rather odd position. You are located in Northeast Europe, which is completely empty. You won't have any neighbors east of your country for awhile, so in the mean time focus on expanding your way through the Germanic tribes, starting with the Goths, Vandals, and Pomerania. Your goal is to eventually border the Roman Empire. That way, once the Romans start to crumble, that's when you want to make a push into the Empire, securing as much land as you can. Old Prussian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy * Ideas: ** Amber Road: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Kriwo Kriweto: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Holy Streams and Forests: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Natural Defenses: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** The Northern Crusade: *** -10.0% Military Technology Cost ** Nomadic Lifestyle: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Crossroads of Nations: *** +3 Diplomatic Relations Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Old Prussian countries Category:Baltic countries Category:Romuva countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Tribal Despotism countries Category:Duchy (Rank)